A Missing Flame
by doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER
Summary: The Salvatore brothers have moved to Lima with the gang. They reunite with an old friend Rachel Berry. Damon struggles to resist her and forget their past love life. Jealousy takes over Elena who is ready for revenge.
1. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is a re make of the first chapters as I now have a fantastic beta who read, edited and explained my mistakes. Reviews, Favourites e.g are fantastic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or TVD!

A Missing Flame.

In Lima, Ohio, the news spread like wildfire, just as it would in such a small town. Well, the Salvatore brothers were no exception at all, and the girls in town went crazy the moment news came in, new hot guys from Mystic Falls attending their school. They were popular before they even stepped foot in town,which some may say would be a good thing. Damon might just love living in Lima,with girls everywhere he turned.

"Girls besides, I still don't get why we had to move to this loser town." Damon muttered, glaring at Stefan.

"Well, Damon, in case you haven't noticed, we moved here to escape from all the madness in Mystic Falls." Stefan repeated, for what had to be the hundredth time.

"You know what I don't get? Why we didn't leave him at the last service station." Elena sighed, head in her hands. There was only so much a person could handle, and she'd had enough of Damon already.

The alarm awoke Rachel at 5 am; she got out of bed with a sigh, and waked to her private bathroom and into her shower. She loved the feeling of the warm water running down her back in early mornings; without it, she'd still be half asleep. She had to be at cheerios practice at 5:30, so she had to eat something, otherwise she knew she wouldn't be able to control her hunger. She ran to the closest woods and sighed with relief when she spotted a rabbit, enough to keep her sated.

"Well well, isn't it Rachel Berry." A voice called, alarming her. She wiped the blood off her mouth and hid the rabbit in a bush.

She turned around, relieved. Yes, she'd heard the Salvatore brothers were coming to town.

"Well, hello to you too Damon." She replied with a smirk, walking over to Damon and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Still sexy as ever, Rach." Damon stated in a husky voice.

"You're not too bad yourself Damon." She said in the same tone. Before Damon could say anything, she was gone.

When Damon returned to the gang's new house, they were all awake. It was a quite a large house, with a clean, old-fashioned look, and some more modern touches added by the precedent owner, such as a swimming pool.

"Gosh Damon, have you killed anyone yet?" Bonnie asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry Bonnie, but no. Instead, I ran into a sexy friend." Damon replied, winking.

"Who is it this time, Damon ?" Stefan mumbled.

"Well, little brother, I just happened to bump into Rachel Berry. You know, that girl we all thought was sexy, and still do ?" Damon smirked and looked over to Elena, who was trying to keep a straight face.

Rachel used her enhanced speed to make it in time to cheerios practice. She was head cheerleader, after all.

"All right, girls! Off your lazy asses, fifty laps!" Sue screamed, hopping into her golf cart and driving on the track, indicating they follow and keep up with her.

"Hurry up, try and keep up with me." Sue screeched as she picked up speed. Normally the girls would groan, but by now they learned not to even bother.

They were exhausted by the time Sue finished at 100 laps, thanks to Fabray, of course. Kate the newbie had dropped to the floor and was panting, out of breath . Rachel being a vampire, however, made it so that she wasn't even sweating.

"And this is why Berry is my head cheerio, Fabray, and not you." Sue stated as she looked to Fabray, and then back to Rachel.

When it was time for the pyramid the girls were exhausted, and it was a disaster the moment Fabray joined in. The girls tumbled to the ground with screaming and shouts from Sue.

"Look what you have done, Fabray, you're off the team! You can audition again when you lose a few pounds!" Sue yelled, disgust in her voice.

The Cheerios went inside to shower, entering the hall just in time to see the Salvatore brothers and their friends. The hall was aloud with chattering and girls blushing when Damon looked their way.

Rachel first , reaching up to hug Stefan, who returned the favor, and kissed Damon on the cheek. Elena stepped out behind Stefan, coughing loudly.

"This must be your girlfriend Stefan. Gosh she looks a lot like Katherine though." Rachel said, looking Elena up and down.

"Nice to see you again Rachel. We didn't know you moved to Lima." Stefan responded politely, with a warm smile.

Lima would never be the same again... This was just the beginning of a rekindled love.


	2. Interaction 2

**Author's Note: My apologies for the slow updates! I have been incredibly busy with my school work and a few family issues. This will be quite a short chapter and any suggestions would be fabulous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or TVD!**

**A Missing Flame, Chapter 2.**

"Nice to see you again Rachel. We didn't know you moved to Lima." Stefan responded politely, with a warm smile.

"Well you know me, always on the move." Rachel replied.

"I didn't expect to see you and Damon... Together and in the same room!"Rachel jokingly stated as she looked at Elena.

"How did you meet Stefan and Damon." Elena asked, jealousy evident through her facial features.

"Well-..." Rachel was cut off by the bell, signalling students to head to class.

"We'll see you later Rachel, there's lots for us to talk about." Stefan finished, as a envious Elena tugged him in the opposite direction.

"She seems nice." Rachel said, sarcasm conspicuous in her tone.

"At least you don't have to live with her."

"I would never want 're stuck with her now though." Rachel mocked as they made their way to homeroom.

"Ah, you must be Mr Salvatore." Mr Bruce warmly greeted, signalling Damon to the front of the classroom as Rachel then sat in her usual spot.

"How about you introduce yourself Damon." Mr Bruce put his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"You pretty much said it all..." Damon stated as he winked at a few Cheerios.

"Okay... How about you sit next to Miss Berry."

"Rachel please raise your hand."

Groaning she raised her arm mid way but made no objections to the seating arrangement.

Damon, in typical fashion was already tight with the ladies, flirting left, right and centre.

"Can't get enough of me Rach." Damon spoke, seductively.

"Please Damon, don't push it." Rachel glared, shoving Damon away.

The class continued the usual routine and Damon's flirting seem to continue. His popularity seemed to be growing as well as his ego.

As the class came to an end, Rachel picked up her text books and continued on with her classes.

When lunch finally came around, Damon and Stefan were told about football tryouts after school.

"Elena are you trying out for anything ?" Stefan curiously asked as they sat down.

"No idea, depends on what this loser school has to offer."

Her tone shocked Stefan, this was not the Elena he learned to love and cherish.

As Rachel walked onto the field for cheerleading practice, she spotted Damon sitting at the bleachers, cheerios practically throwing themselves at him.

"Alright girls, in formation now!" Rachel yelled to cheerios standing by Damon.

"Get ready for the Pyramid, bases."

"And 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8! Kate raise that leg please and flyers straighten your arms!" Rachel yelled as they followed count.

"Stop, Stop! Sarah you're completely off count. 20 laps of the track now and every time you slow down I add 5 laps!" Rachel indicated the rest of the team practise the dance side of the routine.

"Now here we go." Rachel turned on her iPhone connected to the docking station.

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Gimme that Mo-Moet_

_Gimme that Cry-Crystal_

_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_

_Get them bottles Popping, we get that drip and that drop_

_Now give me 2 more bottles cause you know it don't stop_

_And 5,6,7,8 Pyramid! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8_

_(808) Hell Yeah_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_

_When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_

_They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk_

_When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

When _we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz_

_Girl I keep it gangsta, Popping bottles at the crib_

_This is how we live, every single night_

_Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly_

_"Scorpion, toe touch and round off!"_

_(808) Hell Yeah_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_

_When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_

_They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk_

_When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_

_(You can't touch this)_

_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_

_(You can't touch this)_

_Hell Yeah, Make you put yo hands up,_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_

_Hell Yeah, Make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

The team finished with their team pyramid, with Rachel in the middle. Damon and Stefan stood at the edge of the field in pure awe and amazement.

"She's hot." Damon said as he had watched Rachel's every movement.

"And out of your league." Stefan pointed out.

"As if you could talk, little brother..."

"Whatever Damon." Stefan chuckled.

"Kate you need to straighten your arms and Santana please show everyone how to do a scorpion." Rachel sighed, the girls were in no fit condition to win Nationals.

"Now Brittany please show the girls how to do a proper toe touch."

"Remember to snap back down girls. We don't want to look sloppy, do we now?" Rachel pointed out.

"Go hit the showers girls and I want to see improvement this afternoon." Rachel dismissed the girls just as Sarah finished running.

"Hit the showers, you stink."Rachel smiled.

"Wow you did great Rachel." The two Salvatore brothers pointed out.

"Thanks, but there's still so much work to do." Rachel stuffed her things in her cheerio duffel bag.

"I'll see you guys later." Rachel waved as she ran to the Cheerio's Locker Room.

"Gosh we suck." Santana stated as she walked with Rachel.

"I know, it's like the girls have suddenly forgotten the fucking basics. I mean seriously, they can't do a clean toe touch." Rachel cursed as the water went painfully hot.

"Nationals is slipping out of our fingers and we are going to push them harder." Santana and Brittany agreed as they headed into the showers.

"So tell us about the "Seductive Salvatore Brothers", Estrella." Santana smirked as she sensed Rachel turning bright red.

"They're-, uh old friends I suppose. Nothing more and nothing less." Rachel quickly finished as she attempted to change the subject.

"Please Rachel, that dark haired wet dream was practically undressing you with his eyes." Santana chuckled.

"Talk about sexual tension, Ray." Brittany added as she turned off the shower.

"Look Ray, what we're saying is that you need to admit your feelings for Damon." Santana and Rachel both turned off the showers and stepped out with their towers wrapped around them.

"It's just complicated..." Rachel finished as tears threatened to fall. Her mind was back to the past as she remembered when she first met Damon Salvatore.

If only she could go back in time...


	3. Beta

**Author's Note: I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I'd just like to say I am in desperate need of a beta. I need someone who can give suggestions for chapters, check my spelling, grammar and basically help with my story. **

**You must have written at least one story consisting of 5000 words or at least 3 stories. If you are interested please PM me or review if you like :P**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is chapter 3 for A Missing Flame. I am so sorry for the long update! Thanks so much for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. my life has been so stressful so my deepest apologies. Any reviews would be amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A Missing Flame Chapter 3.**

"It's just complicated..." Rachel finished as tears threatened to fall. Her mind was back to the past as she remembered when she first met Damon Salvatore.

If only she could go back in time...

"Rachel are you okay ?" Santana asked, clear concern in her tone.

"Yeah,uh- I have to go..." Rachel was fully dressed in her uniform with her bag, ready to run.

Damon sighed as he stepped out into the halls. Elena had been on his case ever since they had left Mystic Falls.

(Flashback)

"Who is this Rachel Berry... Damon?" Her icy tone sent shivers down his spine.

"And why would I tell you Queen Elena?" He chuckled as she glared daggers.

"Trouble in paradise already? You poor petal." Damon finished as he slammed his car door.

If looks could kill... He thought.

(Flashback Over)

"Daydreaming now Damon?" Elena and Stefan stood in front of him.

"Elena... Just the person I wanted to see." Elena smiled at the statement.

"Haha no...!" Damon quickly dodged the slap coming his way. Not today he thought. The wrath of Elena was the last thing on his mind.

As Rachel walked through the change room door, she wiped the tears threatening to fall. Why is it so hard, she thought.

Sighing in annoyance, she walked to her next class which was English with Mrs Smith.

"Your late Miss Berry." The old lady narrowed her eyes at Rachel and motioned for her to take her seat.

Moments later, Stefan, Damon and Elena arrived.

"Sorry we're late." Elena put on a fake smile as she looked innocently at the teacher.

"You must be our new students?" Mrs Smith said tiredly.

"Take a seat and we will start the lesson."

Damon searched the class looking for a familiar face. Spotting Rachel he smirked, walking towards her.

As he came closer, he noticed a frown on her face.

"Something got your panties in a twist?" Damon said jokingly.

"I'm not in the mood Damon." Rachel spat out angrily. She turned to see Damon's confused and hurt face. In almost an instance, his face turned cold and emotionless.

"Look I'm sorry Damon, I'm j-..." As she turned to look at Damon he was gone.

"Fuck." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Care to share Miss Berry?"

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked outside the classroom, ignoring the teacher's pleads.

She needed some time to think... As she sat down the bleachers she recalled her past with Damon. Tensing, she looked amongst her surroundings as she sensed someone's presence.

A cold hand on her shoulder made her jump. As she turned to the stranger she sighed with relief.

"Gosh Stefan, trying to kill me again?" Stefan chuckled in reply as Rachel emphasised on again.

"Hey that was one time! It was an accident too." Stefan pouted as Rachel playfully shoved him.

"Life sucks Stefan. Why can't I just let go... No emotions, no pain and definitely no heart ache."

"Rachel... Why do that? Don't do that to yourself because of him. You have friends who love you and a support team ready, on standby." Stefan wrapped an arm around Rachel as the winter air blew against the two.

"Thanks Stefan... I really needed to talk to someone." She smiled at him appreciatively.

The two headed through the now crowded hallways.

"What were you doing with MY Stefan?" A voice hissed as Rachel walked towards her locker.

"Seriously Elena, how old are you? Get over yourself." Rachel smirked as Elena huffed.

Elena shoved Rachel into a row of lockers as the school watched on.

"Really Elena, you're that insecure that you feel the need to fight me." Rachel flung Elena to the floor as Elena went to slap her.

Stefan ran to Elena and pulled her up.

"Look Elena we're over, I'm sick and tired of your childish ways. What happened to you Elena?" Stefan sighed and held her so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore.

As Rachel went to crush Elena, she felt a strong pair of arms pull her back. As Rachel turned to see who grabbed her she was surprised to see Damon.

"I'm so sorry Damon, I'm just-..."

"Having a bad day? Yeah Rachel, I'm pretty sure the whole school knows that." Damon laughed half heartedly.

"I really didn't mean to intentionally hurt you"

"Look I have places to be and people to see." Damon walked the opposite way making Rachel's heart ache with each step.

"Shit just went down..." Santana muttered as she walked with Rachel.

As Rachel arrived home that day, she could no longer contain her emotions,

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_Breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Today, yeah_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under _

_( You) and your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me (as I am)_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, _

_You see I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song (Hey!)_

_(Yeah!) 'cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song (Write you a love song)_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay (Write you to stay)_

_If your heart is nowhere in it _

_I don't want it for a minute (For a minute babe)_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas (Walk the seven seas)_

_When I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you (Write you a love song)_

_A love song today_

_Today_

_Hey, Today_

_I won't write you a love song (Yeah!)_

_Today_

_I won't write you a love song_

_Today_

She tried to keep her emotions hidden in a chest, so it felt great to let it out. As she stared into the night, she had one person on her mind...

I miss him, she thought.

Why does love hurt so much...

As Damon sat in the dark and secluded forests, he sighed. He tried to push away everything he thought of Rachel years ago, nothing was working though.

"I love her..." He whispered, as the gentle breeze brushed against his dark locks.

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

H. Jackson Brown, Jr.


End file.
